Analyzing Draco
by Serum Patfey
Summary: Draco tells Harry how he got his scars. Slash.


_Disclaimer: If I'd have owned Harry Potter, Harry wouldn't have had male PMS in the fifth book._

_A/N: I needed to put something up, so I randomly picked a document I found on my computer. This is** slash**, don't like, don't read. Unbeta'd._

**Analyzing Draco**

Harry was bored.

It was nearly dawn as he lay on the bed in his flat, staring up the ceiling. He couldn't sleep once he'd woken up.

"Draco?" he said and the pale silhouette beside him moved a little and grunted. "Draco?" Harry said again, louder. When no answer came, Harry moved closer to Draco and started stroking his naked torso.

"Harry, go back to sleep." Draco said and waved with his hand as if trying to kill a bug. Harry only moved a bit closer, his finger circulating Draco's belly button. Small blond hairs were spreading out all over his stomach, and Harry entwined his fingers in them. He could feel Draco shiver. A smile appeared on his face and he moved so that he and Draco were laying chest-to-back.

Harry was breathing in the beautiful scent of his boyfriend, the blond hair tickling his nose.

"Draco?" he asked again. This time, Draco turned around and answered properly.

"Yes Harry, what is it?" Harry could tell he was irritated, but that wasn't much of a surprise. After all, he'd just been woken up by someone stroking his belly button.

"I'm bored."

"So? I'm tired. Now let me sleep, or there'll be no sex in a month."

"Alright. But it's not me who's addicted to sex here."

"Damn."

"Can you stay up? For me?"

"No."

"Pleaaaase?" Harry widened his emerald green orbs, looking straight into Draco's stormy gray ones. Draco sighed. Then he nodded. Harry grinned and immediately sat up on their bed. "Then we play a game."

"Harry, it's five o'clock in the morning, I don't want to play out one of your sex fantasies." Draco lay his face down in the pillow, trying to ignore the raven-haired man touching his back.

"It's nothing like that, it's like a quiz. You've never told me how you got all your scars. I want to hear the hole story behind them." Harry kissed Draco lightly at his neck, on finger wandering up and down the biggest scar. Draco sighed again and lay flat on his back, the scars at his torso glowing in the moonlight from the window.

"Okay, these" - he gestured at all the small scars on his chest - "I got from you. Sixth year, remember?" Harry blushed and mumbled a sorry, though Draco just ignored him and continued "This one here" - the pointed at the a big scar from his hip all the way up to his shoulder - "I got from my father."

Harry's eyes widened. "Why?" was the only thing he could say.

"I told him I was gay." Harry nearly choked at that.

"But.. he's your own father!"

"He's also a Death Eater and a Malfoy. And cruel. Now, back to the scars." Draco showed him his pale underarms, where small silvery scars were hidden. "These are made by me. I had a hard time you see, living up to my fathers expectations and all." Harry took his arm carefully, analyzing all the small scars as he were trying to heel them with his mind. When he looked up, Draco saw he had tears in his eyes.

"If I only knew.. I promise I would have done something, even if we were enemies. If I only knew.." His voice died away as he saw Draco take off his pajama bottoms and show the inside of his thigh.

"I got this one from Pansy Parkinson, because I wasn't turned on when she tried to rape me" Draco said and laughed like it was something comical. Harry stared at him in horror. He wasn't even sure he was ready to know how he got the biggest yet.

"And these" - Harry could spot tree or four scars at his ankle - "I got when I was running away from the Dark Lord. I lived in a cave for like, three days." Draco laughed again. "The one behind my ear is from Blaise actually." Harry looked like he was about to murder someone. What sane person could do this to his beautiful perfect Draco?

"No, it was an accident." Draco said quickly as he saw the expression on Harry's face. "He threw a bottle at Millicent Bulstrode when she was stalking him, but she ducked and it kinda hit my head." A hollow laugh, this time, escaped his mouth at the thought of Blaise. Blaise had sacrificed himself by jumping in front of Draco when a Death Eater were trying to kill him. Said Death Eater were later going through a very painful death.

Draco didn't notice he was crying before Harry wiped the warm salty liquid away from his cheeks.

"And the last one?" Harry's question came out as a whisper. Draco lay down on his stomach so that Harry could get a view of the biggest and worse one, the one occupying the half of his back, shining bright silver.

"I told my father I was in love with the great Harry Potter." Draco said without emotion. Harry lay down beside him and started kissing his hair.

"I can't believe you got that because of me." Harry said, feeling very guilty.

"I'd give away my soul and body for you, Harry." he started kissing Harry fiercely, and he could feel Harry smiling into the kiss. They lay in each others arms for an hour or so, until Harry sat up and spoke.

"You still don't want to play out one of my fantasies?"

_A/N: Be nice and review? I could need one right now._


End file.
